


Baby, Won't You Dance with Me?

by thewarblerette



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC wakes up to hear Tom reciting lines and Tom wants to dance with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Won't You Dance with Me?

Destiny awoke to the sun shining her eyes. The sensations of last night's events with Tom still made her whole body tingle. She turned over to see him sleeping, but he wasn't there. With a pout on her face, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. That was, until, she heard Tom in the living room. 

Destiny's pout turned into a sweet grin as she heard her boyfriend's husky and sultry voice going over lines. She took the sheets with her as she stalked into the hallway leading into the living room. Destiny's night-colored eyes gracefully gazed upon the form of Tom, in nothing but boxer shorts and a concentrated look on his face. 

Ever since the concert, this has happened multiple times. They would meet at each other's places or at another secret rendezvous location and just bask in each other's presence. Behind the spotlight, Destiny was more tamed than her celebrity persona let on. Tom brought out the best in her and she brought out his best side. They wanted to keep their relationship private to protect themselves. The media insisted that they were together for certain, but they dismissed all the rumors, all the while Tom fucked her senseless every chance they got. 

She quietly sat down on the love seat they started their fantastic night together. It was about 10 minutes before he actually noticed she was in the same room with him, and Destiny adored that about him. That he could get so incredibly into his craft that he went into a completely different mindset. 

Tom looked out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Destiny smiling lovingly at him. He could see the drowsiness of her orgasms etched into her features from last night. He loved it. 

"Ah, Dee. Just the woman I needed to see." Tom looked upon her with a mischievous grin on his face.

Destiny perked up. "Oh? Do you now? What could you possibly need me for?" She softly bit her lip, just to add to the teasing look in her eyes. 

"Well," he looked at his script. "There's a part of this project where I need to dance with my lover. And I'm pretty sure you fit the description of my lover."

Destiny put her head down on the arm of the loveseat and exhaled softly. "What description would that be?"

Tom sat down next to her putting her legs on his lap, and looked into her eyes. "Beautiful, wonderful, graceful, one of the best women I've known in my life."

"The script really said all that?"

Tom chuckled, leaning in closer to her. "Well, I may have embellished just a tad."

Destiny laughed as she met him halfway and kissed him, the kiss riddled with morning breath from them both.

"Ugh, god. You got up before me and you still haven't brushed your teeth. That's gross!"

Tom laughed at the disgustingly cute look on her face. "What can I say? Duty calls first thing in the morning!"

"But it's hygiene, Thomas!"

"Alright, how about this: if you dance with me, I'll brush my teeth." He inched towards her, his lips pursed, about to give her another kiss. "Baby, won't you please dance with me?"

"Ew, ew! Fine. Anything for you to have nice breath, and to be in your arms..." She slid him a smirk from her mouth.

Tom was practically vibrating with giddiness. Every chance Tom got, he wanted to dance with Destiny. The first date they ever had together the couple went to a contemporary nightclub where they slow danced the night away. Tom felt it in the way Destiny felt in his arms, she just felt so right. It was that night they had their first kiss ever since their first encounter.  
There was a certain magic about dancing with Destiny. Tom always wanted to tell her about this little quirk he had, but he thought it was embarrassing. So, he just kept to himself and asked to dance with his girlfriend every so often. 

He picked a song from his phone and put it on the speaker. Destiny smiled when she heard the beginning notes and vocals of the song. It was one of her favorites. 

The song was I Need Love by Robin Thicke. Yes, Destiny remembered the conversation where she showed him this song. It was an explicit conversation about which songs they've made love to. One thing led to another, and well, it ended up them having sex to the X-Files theme song. That was all Tom's fault. 

Tom extended his hand out to his sheet wrapped girlfriend. "May I have this dance?" Destiny gave him that smile he loved seeing on her face and placed her brown hand in his pale one. He pulled her into his arms as the lyrics came on. 

Settle down love for a minute  
I wanna take you by the hand and hold you  
I've waited so many nights  
To see you

Destiny settled in the middle of his chest. The soft rhythm of his heart was almost lulling her back to sleep. Tom rested his chin on on top of Destiny's head as he held her close to him, swaying as one together. 

I can do better than make love to you  
Better than make you say my name  
Please, please, please  
I need love love love love love 

Destiny looked at Tom and the look he gave her warmed her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Each and every kiss they shared was better than their last. Kisses between them communicated their lust, unspoken love, and the incredible intimacy that they had between them. 

When they released from the kiss, Destiny barely opened her eyes as Tom chuckled at her with the soft music behind them. 

"What happened to my bad breath, darling?" 

"You just looked so cute, I couldn't help but kiss those lips of yours." He gave her one more peck on the lips.

"Does this excuse me from brushing?"

Destiny pulled back and gave him a look. "Oh, hell no. Get your ass in there and brush those pearly whites!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how I thought of this fic, but I like this song by Robin Thicke and you should listen to it. Honestly, y'all should.


End file.
